


Nothing To Fear But Rick Astley Himself

by Ladytalon



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Nothing To Fear But Rick Astley Himself

  
  


**Title:** Nothing To Fear But Rick Astley Himself  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Angel: The Series  
**Character:** Marcus Hamilton  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own AtS or Marcus and am making no $$ from this work of fiction  
**A/N:** For [](http://guinny-hamilton.livejournal.com/profile)[**guinny_hamilton**](http://guinny-hamilton.livejournal.com/)  
**Word Count:** 100

  


Marcus Hamilton liked to consider himself pretty badass. He could orchestrate a massacre as bloodily as the next hellspawn, and never ever wrinkled his suit while doing so. Appearance was very important, after all.

Marcus could inspire fear in anything with a pulse and most everything else that _didn't_ have one – he was even known to give himself chills whenever he looked into a mirror, but that was the closest he ever came to fear.

Or so he led everyone to believe.

His credibility would go right down the drain if anyone found out about his horror of being Rickrolled.

  



End file.
